


a high degree of caution

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Gunplay, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You know, this isdefinitelyon the list of things most people don't screw around with."





	a high degree of caution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Borderlands (video game series): Lilith/Moxxi - gunplay" (which was my prompt, oops) for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 8!

"You know, this is _definitely_ on the list of things most people don't screw around with." 

"Sugar, I'm not exactly _most people_ ," Moxxi says, setting her top hat on the bedside table. "'sides, I think those hands of yours are more dangerous than any weapon I can scrounge up." 

Knowing the kind of things Moxxi can get her hands on, that isn't wholly true, but Lilith still sees the point. 

"Did you at least take the bullets out?" she asks, picking up the florescent pink pistol resting on the satin sheets. It's heavy and solid in her hands, and Moxxi's name is painted on it in white letters that wrap around the grip. 

A month ago, Lilith might have rolled her eyes at that, but she's come to learn that Moxxi's taste for theatrics reaches far beyond the Underdome. 

"Maybe," Moxxi shrugs, vibrantly painted lips curling into a smirk. "Maybe not. You'll just have to be careful, won't you?" The smooth purr of her voice goes straight to Lilith's core and, before she gets too carried away, she flicks the pistol's safety to _on._

Once Moxxi has settled back against the pillows, wearing nothing but her lace underwear, Lilith positions the pistol's muzzle at the base of Moxxi's throat and slowly drags it down between her collarbones, down to the valley between her ample breasts. 

Moxxi _shudders_ from head to toe, and Lilith concedes that, so long as she stays cautious, this may become a thing worth screwing around with.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
